freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Nova Home Video Inc. (Canada)
Nova Home Video was a Canadian distribution company based in Calgary, Alberta. It was later bought out by Malofilm. First Logo: In space, Earth passes us, and a bright light shines behind it. It turns out that light comes from the sun-shaped "O" in the word "Nova", coloured blue. The sun spins very quickly, and "Nova" turns into place. Finally, a white light passes through, and a blue box with the text "NOVA HOME VIDEO" or "ENTERTAINMENT, INC." slides in below. 2nd Logo: We see a shot of clouds billowing forth. Suddenly, they reveal a bright blue flash and a stylized N block flipping and twirling towards us until it faces us on a dark blue background. When it does, it flashed blue and shines, revealing the word "NOVA" in blue, glowing. A "spark" writes the cursive letter E and then N. "ENTERTAINMENT" flies up from the bottom with a shadow trail. The N block shines again. Then the logo fades out and in again, this time without the word "ENTERTAINMENT", and the word "HOME VIDEO" flies in (with a "shadow" effect). The N shines again. FX/SFX: The first logo has the Earth passing us, "Nova" zooming in. It's actually pretty decent CGI for the time period. The second logo has pretty uniquely done hand-drawn animation. Music/Sounds: The first logo has outer-spacey synth beeps, then a constantly-looping synth-bass sounder, with a synth "slicing" sound for when the logo shines twice. The second logo has a light synthesized fanfare coupled with a few laser zaps and a jail door closing. Availability: The first can be seen after the Canadian Video Factory logo on many tapes, such as the non-MST3K version of Space Mutiny. Also seen on a good number of tapes from AIP Home Video, Magnum Entertainment and Fries Home Video that were released in Canada. The second can be found on some Canadian VHS releases from the era, such as The Applegates and Xtro II: The Second Encounter, among others. Was also seen on Canadian releases of VHS tapes from Magnum Entertainment, Fries Home Video and AIP Home Video. The Nova Entertainment variant was spotted as of May 15, 2015 on the Canadian Seville Pictures DVD of Tune in Tomorrow. This also appears on some Nova tapes with the previous logos on the packaging, including, but not limited to Pride and Extreme Prejudice. Scare Factor First one: Low to medium, as the darkness & music could spook some. Second one: Same as the first one. The noises come out with no warning, as does the animation. Category:Scary Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Low bordering on medium Category:Logos that take place in space Category:Blue Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Green Logos Category:Red Logos Category:White Logos Category:Black Logos Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:Canadian Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Cheap Logos Category:1990 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1983 Category:1991 Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:2015 Category:1998 Category:Cool logos Category:Logos that scare Shiny Eevee Category:VIDEO??? Category:Logos that Wubbzy likes Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog likes Category:Logos that Count Duckula hates Category:Logos that Count Duckula likes Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog hates Category:Taken from "Greeny Phatom: Play, Dive and Race!" Category:Scary logos that dissolved in 2015 Category:Logos that makes you have a bad dream about them Category:Logos that scare Arthur Category:Canada